Claud
Claud (クロード Kurōdo, translated Claude in fan translations) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the duke of Edda Castle and a priest of the Blaggi Church. Being the direct descendant of Blaggi, he is the inheritor of the Valkyrie Staff. Profile Claud is introduced alongside his admirer Tailto when they meet Sigurd while they are traveling to Blaggi Tower to discover the truth behind Kurth's death. In his first scene with Sigurd, he informs him that he and Vylon have been accused of murdering Kurth and thus have been branded as traitors. Later, Claud arrives at the tower and reclaims the Valkyrie Staff. He also learns that Langobalt and Reptor are the people behind Kurth's death. After leaving, he encounters Sigurd on in a battle against the Orgahill Pirates and enlists in his army alongside Tailto. After Sigurd flees to Silesse, Claud returns to Grannvale in an attempt to inform King Azmur of the truth behind Kurth's death, but he is silenced by Reptor and Langobalt, whom of whom declare him to be a traitor. Following this, he is forced to flee to Silesse, where he reunites with Sigurd. Claud is presumed to have perished at the Battle of Belhalla. This is supported by the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, in which Father Sleuf of the Blaggi Church claims to have communicated with his spirit in the Blaggi Tower. He is believed to be Sylvia's older brother, although they could merely be distant cousins instead. Both of them possess Blaggi blood, and if he marries her, both of her children will inherit major blood. Personality Claude is a very kindhearted and soft-spoken man who is also rather wise and refined in his manner of speech. He is well-known for advising and comforting those in need, earning him admiration and respect from all who know him. He also appears to be rather innocent, as seen in his first conversation with Sylvia, in which he expresses polite offense towards her flashy dancer garb. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |40% |20% |30% |50% |20% |50% |} Overview With both the Valkyrie Staff and the Reserve Staff, Claud is considered to be the best healer of the first generation, but is terrible combat-wise. If the player wishes for a magic-user son of Claud's to be able to utilize the Valkyrie Staff, he must be paired up with either Ferry (Ced) or Sylvia (Corpul). Do note that the Reserve Staff is not lost if it is not passed down, as it is possible to kill an enemy in Chapter 9 to obtain it. Pairing Claud with Adean essentially means that Lana has access to A rank staves and the Rescue Staff from the beginning of the second generation. However, Lester will suffer as a result, as he will wind up inheriting no skills, weapons, or even Strength. Conversations In Chapter 3, Claud may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, Sigurd may speak to Claud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, after Thove Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Claud, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, if Claud and Adean are lovers, he may speak to her, resulting in her gaining the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Tailto/Sylvia and Claud are lovers, his lover may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Adean: 150+3 *Ayra: 200+2 *Raquesis: 50+3 *Ferry: 100+3 *Sylvia: 190+1 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Trivia *Claud is clairvoyant. In Chapter 5, if he is paired with Adean, he will accurately predict the outcome of the Battle of Belhalla, in which everyone will be wiped out. He decides to join the battle anyway, as there is apparently no way this outcome can be changed. *In the Oosawa manga, Claud performs the ceremony in which Raquesis is promoted into a Master Knight. Gallery File:Claud.gif|Concept art of Claud. File:Claude.jpg|Claud, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 High Priest. File:Claud_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Claud, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 High Priest. File:Claude.png|Claud's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters